Sexual Adventures
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This story may contain more then just two shows in this story. As I am not sure if I want this to be a one shot or not. So this story is just about young teens and their sexual Adventures. Who will have sex with who? Will they get caught and if so will they be in trouble or will the person or persons that caught the action join in? Only one way to find out these answers.


**My third year anniversary story**

I don't own, work for, know who owns, and or works for any of the shows and networks of any of the shows of all the chartiors in this story in anyway.

Also I know its been like forever since I posted anything like a new story/update. Not only things have been getting away from my writing but when I do end with free time to even write I draw up a blank which sucks as I enjoy telling stories. I have yet decided to make this a one shot or a epic chapter crossover story. So why not let you decide if the story will continue.  
That being said after this story/chapter I will be working on the requests I got.

To anyone who is reading this that has a request from me: I'm truly sorry that I have yet found the time on doing it and even contacting you about it.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and the Ross Family pent house it was just the Ross kids. Their parents where out. Burturm was visiting a sick family member, and Jessie was still in California doing her tv show. Zuri was on the phone trying to find another seam to make more money then she already has, Ravi was giving Mrs. Kipling a bath, and as for Luke and Emma they where having sex. Not just any sex but a three way with Xander. Emma was just moaning around Luke's dick as Xander was eating his girlfriend out. While this was happening she was doing her best to be quiet so her younger siblings wont find out all this. However Zuri and Ravi knew all about it and just gave a blind eye to it. Well they did not know Luke was involved at all. They thought he was just playing video games while the sex was going on.

Zuri for one wanted to have hidden cameras in Emma's room capturing all the sexy fun her big sis was having and selling the videos. She even wanted to pimp out Emma without her knowing about it. If Zuri knew Luke was involved the price of the videos would really go up and even pimp him out too. However Ravi put a stop to it before Zuri put her plan into action.

So Emma kept moaning away and soon squirted all over Xander's face. As for Luke he was close of cumming and he did not want to cum just yet. Luckily for him Xander and him traded places. Luke licked his lips and got ready to eat out his big sis. As for Emma she too licked her lips seeing Xanders huge dick. The biggest dick she has ever seen up close was Luke's before going to camp Kikiwaka. Xander was bigger then Luke by a good two inches but it did not bother Luke that Xander was bigger then him as after all he is older even if it was by two years.

Soon enough Emma sucked away on the massive dick while being eaten out. Emma was use to deep throating Luke's dick but it did take two summers to get use to deep throating Xanders dick which she was doing right now. Even though she was an expert on both of Xander's and Luke's bodies this was her second three way with the boys. Well any boys for that matter. The first time just happened by accident. But that's a different story for a different time.

Emma contued to moan as Luke's expert tong worked her pussy. Emma knew Luke was great at this as they been doing this since he was thirteen and her fourteen. Xander was also great but not better then Luke but in her mind made it believe that it was. Emma was once again on edge and was soon squirting on Luke's face. Luke for one just licked his lips as Emma pulled Xander's dick out of her mouth. Xander soon was on the bed and Emma sliding his dick into her tight virgin like pussy. Emma had plenty of sex with both boys and abused her pussy to the limits but like magic the next day it was back to its original tightness like she was once again a virgin.

Emma did her best to hold back her monas while sliding Xanders massive dick into her. Luckily she was once again sucking on Luke. Just until her pussy got use to such an object. After a few bounces on Xander's dick Luke pulled out of Emma's mouth and got off the bed to slide his dick into Emma's ass. Emma quickly was making out with Xander to muffle the moans as she felt Luke's dick enter her. The boys soon worked together fucking Emma as she continued to make out with Xander. It did not take long for her to squirted a third time of the day.

After squirting four more times the boys switched places. Luke was now fucking Emma's pussy while Xander was fucking her ass. This time she was making out with Luke to muffle her moans as they fucked harder and faster into her holes. After a few more thrusts Emma once again squirted. Once she squirted five more times Xander pulled out and slid his dick into Emma's pussy once again with Luke still inside her. The boys went slow at first and soon picked up speed. Emma's eyes rolled back of her head as she moaned and had the biggest squirt yet.

Emma soon passed out with the boys still fucking her until they shot their massive loads into her. The two just let there dicks stay in her pussy for awhile before pulling out once they cached their breaths. Xander and Luke never had thought they would have a three way with each other or with another guy for that matter, but at least they know each other. They both wonder when will be the next three way.

* * *

Sorry if it felt short. It just has been awhile since I did any real writing like this. I do hope you enjoyed it though. So tell me what you thoughts are and should this continue?


End file.
